Hijo del Murcielago
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Dumbledore y Snape aparecen en Gotham buscando a Harry para que luche contra Voldemort y encuentran algo que no esperaban.


**Desafío:** Gardens of the Moon (Son-of-the-Bat-a-Harry-Potter-Batman-Crossover-Challenge)

 **Introducción:** Mientras Dudley y su banda lo atacan en el parque Harry desea estar en otro lugar, cualquier lugar, y se estrella en las escaleras de la Mansión Wayne.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Bruce debe ser una figura paterna para Harry.

\- Harry debe crear algún tipo de conexión con varios Pícaros.

\- Harry debe recibir cirugía ocular.

\- Harry NO puede ir a Hogwarts, por lo que Snape, Dumbledore o Voldemort deben ir a Gotham.

\- La figura materna de Harry debe ser una Pícara.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Harry va a Hogwarts.

\- Damien Wayne no puede ser parte de la historia.

\- SLASH. No tengo nada en contra, simplemente no me gusta leerlo, especialmente cuando aparece a medio camino de la historia. No parejas principales homosexuales.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Selina Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman es la figura materna de Harry. Simplemente míralos a ella, Harry y Bruce, ya parecen estar relacionados.

\- Harry sale con una Meta, ya sea humana o alienígena es tu decisión.

\- Tía Harley y Tía Ivy. si alguno de vosotros leyó **_Gotham City Sirens_** es fácil trabajar con ello. Si no, bueno las tres se llevan mejor de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

\- Humillación de Dumbledore y los Weasley. No se porque, pero lo disfruto. Esto es solo una recomendación, no tienes que hacerlo solo para que lo lea.

* * *

Severus Snape maldijo por lo bajo a Dumbledore, preguntándose porque diablos lo había acompañado a una ciudad perdida en Estados Unidos en lugar de quedarse en su laboratorio diseñando nuevas pociones.

Ah, claro. Tras casi quince años de búsqueda el director finalmente había encontrado al mocoso Potter y, como todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que había enviado a recuperarlo estaban detenidos por M.A.C.U.S.A. hasta que pudiesen decir algo más que _ _"Dumbledore nos lo ordeno"_ , había decidido ir personalmente y le había convencido de acompañarlo._

Para él este viaje era una perdida de tiempo, ya que dos meses antes su Marca había desaparecido. Sabia que significaba dado que la Marca estaba vinculada al alma de Voldemort, marcándolo como su siervo hasta que estuviese definitivamente muerto. Sin embargo, había dos razones por las que no le había dado la noticia a su jefe.

La primera era que no sabia donde estaban los otros Mortífagos. Debido a que no se fiaba de él por su posición cercana a Dumbledore, Voldemort no le avisaba de algunos de sus planes y una semana antes de que su Marca desapareciese había ido a Estados Unidos con todos los seguidores en los que si confiaba, incluyendo para su sorpresa la rata llamada Pettigrew. Con Voldemort muerto era probable que sus seguidores pensaban que tenia algo que ver, ocultándose hasta que bajase la guardia para atacarlo y torturarlo en busca de información que no tenia.

La segunda era que Albus Dumbledore estaba absolutamente convencido de que la única forma de que Voldemort muriese era que terminase el trabajo que había empezado en Godric Hollow, lo que supuestamente permitiría a cualquiera matarlo. Era dudoso de que creyese cualquier prueba de lo contrario y, como creía que Voldemort todavía estaba vivo, lo protegería y se aseguraría de que mantenía su trabajo en Hogwarts a pesar de su clara incompetencia a la hora de enseñar.

El plan había sido simple, usar un traslador especial que empleaba sangre del niñato, que Albus había obtenido casi quince años antes, para localizar el resto de su cuerpo y devolverlos a Hogwarts tras agarrarlo por un segundo. Él habría preferido simplemente convocarlo dentro de los terrenos de la escuela pero Albus le revelo que lo había intentado antes y que algo desconocido interfería en el proceso, por lo que había seguido con el plan.

De alguna manera habían terminado en un invernadero y atrapados por un tipo de plantas que se comportaban como Lazo del Diablo pero que parecían hiedras, sin sus varitas o el traslador para escapar y con algo tapando sus bocas a merced de dos mujeres bastante extrañas.

La primera fue calificada inmediatamente como amenaza por su mente nada más verla, dado que tenia que ser una bruja. Su piel verde parecía indicar genealogía no humana y, viendo a las plantas apartándose cuando se acerco a verlos mejor, estaba claro de que las controlaba de alguna manera. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente aparte del hecho de que llevaba muy poca ropa no hecha con hojas era que podría ser la gemela perdida de Lily Evans.

La otra le recordaba a una de los inútiles a los que daba clase, pero no podía recordar el nombre. Tras dedicarle unos segundos se dio cuenta de que parecía una versión crecida de Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw que se había suicidado tras cuatro años de acoso por parte de su propia Casa. La escuela había perdido mucho dinero cuando su padre interpuso una demanda y los duendes decidieron colaborar con él, algo que solo empeoro cuando de alguna forma descubrió que habían tapado la existencia de un basilisco en la escuela y las muertes de varios hijos de muggles por su culpa. De no ser porque Voldemort había decidido actuar en público y desviado la atención de las masas se habría quedado sin trabajo y, por tanto, sin protección.

 _"Bueno, mir _a que tenemos aquí. Dos intrusos a nuestra merced, ¿que crees que deberíamos__ _hacer, Harley?"_ cuestiono la copia de Lily _"Creo que a mis pequeñas les gustaría_ _otro sabor de abono"_

 _" _¿Estas bromeando?"__ pregunto la rubia, Harley _"Al menos deberíamos dejarles hablar para descubrir porque irrumpieron en nuestra casa sin avisar"_

 _" _Tienes razón, como siempre"__ indico la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse a Dumbledore y sacar lo que parecía ser un calcetín de su boca _"Hola, mi nombre es Pamela Isley y esta encantadora dama es Harleen Quinzel. ¿Podríais decirnos porque os teleportasteis dentro de nuestro hogar?"_

Albus puso su mejor cara de abuelo, que Severus sabia que era falsa y que solo servia para que otros bajasen la guardia alrededor suya _"Perdón_ _por la intrusión, pero_ _creo que esto ha sido un gran malentendido. Estábamos_ _buscando a una persona y nuestras...fuentes nos indicaron que podía_ _estar aquí..."_

 _"Y decidisteis teleportaros aquí dentro. Y yo que creía_ _que los Británicos_ _eran educados"_ dijo Harleen pensativa antes de reaccionar como si se acabase de acordar de algo importante _"Ah, claro. Ese estereotipo es sobre sus nomaj, no sus magos"_

 _"¿Com _o sabéis__ _ _que somos británicos?_ "cuestiono Albus con curiosidad._

 _"Tenéi _s acento de Gales y lleváis ropas que pasaron de moda en el siglo XVIII. Por supuesto, vuestro estilo de vestir es habitual en Europa mientras que en otros continentes la gente mágica al menos trata de seguir las modas nomaj por discreción"__ les revelo Pamela _"Ahora, antes de decidir si liberaros y entregaros vuestras varitas o mataros, ¿podríais_ _decirnos a quién estáis_ _buscando?"_

 _" _Pamela, no juegues con ellos. Es bastante obvio que están buscando a Harry Potter, como todos los otros magos y brujas británicos que han pasado recientemente por Gotham"__ señalo Harleen, dejando paralizados por la sorpresa a ambos magos _"Lo cuál es sorprendente dado que su problema con el Señor Oscuro y sus matones ya ha terminado"_

 _" _Siento corregirla en esto señorita, pero Voldemort no esta muerto y es de suma importancia que Harry vuelva a Inglaterra para ser protegido"__ dijo Dumbledore antes de que Harleen le volviese a meter el calcetín en la boca y se marchase, dejándolos solos con Pamela.

 _" _Bueno, dentro de nada unas personas os van a llevar a un lugar seguro antes de que los Aurores aparezcan para repatriaros. Ah, y no os molestéis en intentan usar magia. La planta que os ha atrapado es un parásito que se alimenta de magia continuamente y, incluso si os liberaseis, tardaríais__ _dos semanas en volver a poder usar vuestros poderes"_ confeso Pamela con una sonrisa mientras ambos hombres la miraban asustados antes de abandonarlos allí.

Diez minutos más tarde unos muggles vestidos con uniformes blancos llegaron y los liberaron de las plantas, preguntándoles si estaban bien.

Dumbledore tratando de Aparecerse sin éxito y intentando convencerlos de ayudarle en un secuestro aparentemente les convenció de que no lo estaba. El hecho de que Snape llevaba la misma ropa que él tampoco ayudo. Cuatro hombres los agarraron y llevaron fuera del invernadero antes de introducirlos en una furgoneta.

Snape había tratado de leer las palabras en el lateral de la misma, pero solo había llegado a **Arkham** antes de que insistiesen en que subiese. Tras eso dos de los hombres de blanco se habían metido con ellos antes de cerrar la puerta y la furgoneta arranco.

* * *

El teléfono de Bruce Wayne, que en ese momento se encontraba cenando en un restaurante, sonó repentinamente. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no era el que empleaba habitualmente sino el que usaba como Batman, así que lo saco y vio quién llamaba. Perplejo, se pregunto que podía hacer que Pamela Isley le llamase cuando aún no había comenzado su otra rutina.

Viendo como la cara de Bruce mostraba enfado y frustración que no eran habituales cuando finalmente colgó, Selina Wayne le pregunto preocupada _"¿Los británicos otra vez?"_

Bruce asintió silenciosamente.

 _" _Parece que todavía no les ha llegado el memorándum"__ señalo su hijo, Harry Wayne, con rabia apenas perceptible. Ya estaba harto de personas apareciendo de la nada tratando de secuestrarle y llamándole por un nombre que solo significaba dolor y miedo para él.

 _" _Uno habría pensado que notarían la desaparición de esos terroristas"__ indico Rachel, la novia de Harry, con simpatía _"Oye, no le habrán hecho nada a tu tías, ¿verdad?"_

 _" _No, los pillaron por sorpresa y usaron el...prototipo por el cual M.A.C.U.S.A. pago generosamente a Pam hace dos años"__ revelo Bruce, sabiendo lo mucho que Harry se preocupaba por sus tías.

Sus memorias fluyeron hacia uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, cuando había encontrado a Harry tras una de sus salidas nocturnas inconsciente en las escaleras de su mansión y lo había llevado al hospital como Bruce Wayne. Al principio había decidido devolverlo a sus padres pero tras descubrir claras marcas de abuso había hecho algo de lo que sabia que no se iba a arrepentir.

Una vez que despertó y recibió su aceptación había empezado los procesos de adopción dado que la familia de acogida previa, los Dursley, no podían ser localizados por los hombres del Comisario James Gordon. Aunque al principio su relación había sido rocosa, dado que no confiaba en que no le hiciese lo mismo que los Dursley, eventualmente se encariño con él y Alfred. Fue entonces cuando Joker lo había secuestrado y descubrió porque los Dursley lo llamaban un "anormal".

Tras dejar en la celda de Arkham un muñeco de lona que media hora después se volvió a convertir en el Joker y aprovechar que por alguna extraña razón confiaba más en Batman que en Bruce Wayne, había tenido una conversación muy interesante con su hijo. Él le confió sobre los "accidentes" que pasaban cada vez que estaba muy frustrado o asustado y como los Dursley reaccionaban al respecto, revelándole que se sentía más cómodo alrededor de personas inusuales como él porque _"los anormales deben apoyarse unos a otros"_. Esa misma noche le había mostrado la cara bajo la mascara y le sorprendió ver que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

En lo referente a sus tías, todo había comenzado cuando Harry había encontrado a Selina tratando de robar la caja fuerte y, tras varios encuentros y mostrando una percepción que pocas personas tenían, logro que empezasen a salir, por lo que cuando Alfred no estaba disponible Pamela Isley, más conocida como Poison Ivy, y Harleen Quinzel, a quién los medios llamaban Harley Quinn, se encargaban de cuidarlo. Él había tenido dudas al respecto, pero como Pamela trataba a Harry como el hijo que nunca podría tener y estar a su alrededor en lugar del Joker impedía que Harleen se metiese en líos, por no hablar de la vena protectora que tenían, Bruce había decidido dejarlo pasar.

A los diez años había empezado a acompañarle bajo el nombre de Nightwing y normalmente pasaban las noches estrechando sus lazos como padre e hijo cuando Selena no se les unía como Catwoman junto a sus dos amigas. Sin embargo, todavía maldecía el día en el que había recibido esa carta.

No era porque se fuesen a llevar a Harry dado que, como miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, M.A.C.U.S.A. hacia la vista gorda al hecho de que fuese un nomaj siempre que no revelase su existencia, sino porque tanto él como Selina dudaban que le enseñasen matemáticas, geografía y otras materias que le servirían para su futuro en el Mundo Nomaj como su heredero en tanto el manto de la Familia Wayne como Batman. Afortunadamente sus temores habían sido infundados dado que, a diferencia de Europa, los magos y brujas americanos trataban de encajar y encontrar trabajos entre la gente no-mágica por motivos de discreción.

Era doloroso pasarse el año sin verlo mientras estaba en el "Internado", que era como la familia llamaba a Ilvermorny, pero al menos Harry estaba aprendiendo como controlar sus poderes y incluso había encontrado a su novia, Rachel Roth, allí. Sin embargo, no le había contado todo sobre su novia hasta que Tom Ryddle y sus secuaces habían viajado a la ciudad para matarlo y esta se había encargado permanentemente del problema empleando cierta magia del lado paterno de su familia.

Sabiendo que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano, se dirigió hacia su familia _"Ya me encargare más tarde de pagarles el billete de avión de vuelta a Escocia. Ahora, olvidémonos de esto y celebremos que habéis aprobado vuestro último curso en el Internado"_

* * *

Severus Snape había pasado de enfadado a furioso en un tiempo récord. No tenia magia, nadie en Inglaterra sabia que estaban allí, no podía hacer pociones para calmarse y, por último, estaba en la misma celda que Albus Dumbledore, responsable de todo lo anterior.

Estaba planteándose si era mejor matarlo allí mismo o tratar de robar las llaves de un guardia para escapar de ese psiquiátrico dejando al anciano detrás cuando la luz se apago repentinamente. Cuando volvió el guardia se había ido y ante ellos se encontraban diez Aurores de M.A.C.U.S.A. y un hombre con el traje más ridículo que jamas había visto.

 _" _La familia de pelirrojos con la que lidie hace dos semanas tuvieron la misma reacción"__ admitió en hombre disfrazado de murciélago _"Ahora voy a dejar las cosas claras. Tom Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, esta muerto. No va a volver, al igual que vosotros no volveréis a pisar un pie en América de forma directa o indirecta cuando os envíen de vuelta a Escocia"_

Severus miro alucinado al payaso, preguntándose como podía saber que el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto. Albus, sin embargo, decidió contradecir a la persona claramente ignorante que tenia delante _"Lo siento, creo que te equivocas. Tom Ryddle uso métodos muy oscuros para mantenerse en la Tierra a pesar de que su cuerpo hubiese muerto y ha construido otro cuerpo hace dos años..."_

 _"Si, todo el mundo sabe sobre el Fiasco de los Tres Magos y de como tú y tu Orden no hicisteis nada ambas veces que Voldemort ataco, poniendo todas vuestras esperanzas en las palabras de una borracha sin un ápice de control sobre su supuesto_ _poder"_ indico el hombre disfrazado poniendo comillas en "poder", claramente creyendo que Trelawney, su profesora de adivinación y quién había recitado la profecía, era un fraude _"Hace dos meses Tom y sus secuaces llegaron a Gotham y atacaron a Harry mientras estaba con su familia adoptiva durante las vacaciones..."_

 _"Por eso debe venir con nosotros, para impedir que sus seres queridos sufran"_ interrumpió Dumbledore. Un hechizo silenciador de uno de los Aurores se aseguro de que no lo hiciese otra vez.

 _"Como iba diciendo, los Mortífagos atacaron y fueron masacrados entre su familia adoptiva, varios amigos de la familia, los Aurores cuando llegaron y su novia, que uso una rama mágica particular de su familia para convocar todos los trozos del alma de Tom Ryddle y enviarle al Inframundo"_ explico el hombre, dejando a Dumbledore de piedra. Él siempre había creído que el amor era la clave para derrocar a Voldemort, pero esperaba que fuera el amor a un ideal mientras sacrificabas tu vida para salvar a otros, no esto.

Aprovechando que estaba todavía alucinado y que Snape estaba distraído, los Aurores los agarraron antes de Aparecerse. Con su trabajo hecho, Batman decidió que era momento de volver a casa.

* * *

 _" _Espero que no vuelvan"__ dijo Harry una vez que Bruce termino de contarles como había ido su reunión con Dumbledore.

 _" _Yo también, pero si deciden cambiar de opinión pienso presentarles a mi padre"__ afirmo Rachel.

 _" _¿No crees que convertirlos en compañeros de celda de Trigon es un poco exagerado?"__ pregunto Selina. Había encontrado al demonio Trigon una vez antes y, aunque no le había hecho nada, no deseaba repetir la experiencia.

 _"Quizás"_ admitió Rachel Roth, conocida en los círculos de superhéroes y supervillanos como Raven de los Teen Titans, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su novio _"Cambiando de tema, ¿hay algo interesante que ver en el cine?"_

 _" _No lo se, ¿porque no lo comprobamos?"__ dijo Harry. Ambos salieron de su habitación y Bruce y Selina intercambiaron una sonrisa al verlos actuar por una vez como adolescentes normales antes de preguntarse cuanto iba a tardar su plan en ser truncado por el ataque de un villano. Bueno, a estas alturas ya sabían arreglárselas solos y casi todos los villanos en Gotham eran humanos sin poderes, por lo que no iban a tener problemas.


End file.
